Wireless communication has become an integral part of modern life in personal and professional realms. It is used for voice, data, and other types of communication. Wireless communication is also used in military and emergency response applications. Communications that are made wirelessly rely on the electromagnetic spectrum as the carrier medium. Unfortunately, the electromagnetic spectrum is a limited resource.
Although the electromagnetic spectrum spans a wide range of frequencies, only certain frequency bands are applicable for certain uses due to their physical nature and/or due to governmental restrictions. Moreover, the use of the electromagnetic spectrum for wireless communications is so pervasive that many, if not most, frequency bands are already over-crowded. This crowding may cause interference between and among different wireless communication systems.
Such interference jeopardizes successful transmission and reception of wireless communications that are important to many different aspects of modern society. Wireless communication interference can necessitate retransmissions, cause the use of ever greater power outlays, or even completely prevent some wireless communications. Consequently, there is a need to wirelessly communicate with reduced electromagnetic interference that may hinder the successful communication of information. Use of horizontal polarization may improve communications reliability by reducing interference from predominantly vertically polarized signals in overlapping and adjacent frequency bands.